


PROJAC: Behind the Scenes

by belryn



Category: Flofy Guaraná
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belryn/pseuds/belryn
Summary: Berna, um famoso empresário estressado adquire uma tarefa em sua empresa de entretenimento: contratar um novo dançarino para o programa nacionalmente conhecido "De Frente com Elizabeth". Ele apenas não esperava que, esse mesmo dançarino, fosse sua paixão platônica da adolescência - e seu antigo vizinho, Kaito.
Relationships: Kaito x Berna





	PROJAC: Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito e Berna, essa fic eh pra vcs!  
> É só um shipp do nosso grupinho de amigos, totalmente consensual.

**PROJAC: Behind the Scenes**

  
  


Berna, CEO da empresa “Globo”, provavelmente a mais famosa dentre muitos outros canais de transmissão televisiva, estava cara a cara com um mero dançarino de fundo do programa mais assistido do país, “De Frente com Elizabeth”. A única questão é que o mero dançarino nem era tão humilde e desconhecido assim. Na verdade, Berna reencontrara sua paixão platônica da adolescência e ex-vizinho, Kaito.

E dançarino da sua empresa.

Foi a pior sensação que Berna sentira após um bom tempo. Até aquele maldito momento, o CEO – após livrar-se da escola – se deparava com a única pessoa que o fez sentir compaixão e sentir na pele o que era ter borboletas no estômago.

Depois de muito, mas muito tempo, Berna considerou-se lascado.

⎯ Ah, então você é… Kaito? Kaito… Rabetinha? Oh… – Elizabeth segurava a risada após ler o sobrenome do entrevistado ⎯ e então, o que me oferece como performance, Rabetinha? ⎯ Apresentara um sorriso um tanto quanto sacana e interessante.

Kaito percebera a presença de um pole dance na sala de testes para dançarinos. Sim, Elizabeth realmente segurava aquele canal de tevê nas costas.

⎯ Ah, na verdade… eu realmente estaria sendo inconveniente, se lhe dissesse minhas verdadeiras propostas, senhorita Elizabeth. ⎯ A apresentadora erguera uma sobrancelha ⎯ Entretanto, devo reforçar que, estaria perdendo muito meu espírito como dançarino “sedutor de público” se não estivesse dançando ao som de K/DA, rainhas do k-pop e as patroas do LoLzinho, né? ⎯ Riu de leve. Elizabeth o acompanhou e aplaudiu.

⎯ E qual música seria, Kaito?

⎯ The Baddest.

⎯ Que comece, meu ‘amô.

O entrevistado colocara a música para tocar na JBL. Não estava tão empolgado quanto estaria em uma apresentação oficial, mas aquilo declararia sua renda financeira durante algum tempo. Subiu no pole dance na batida da música e começou a fazer seu espetáculo particular para a apresentadora. E, sendo muito sincera, Elizabeth percebera a essência natural de Kaito. O “gaydômetro” apitava.

Alto e claro. Como nunca.

Os movimentos de Kaito eram extremamente harmonizados com a música que tocava, realmente deixando um ar de “é isso que as patroas fazem”. Infelizmente, a apresentação chegara ao fim. “De Frente com Elizabeth” tinha seu mais novo dançarino talentoso, oficialmente. A única coisa que disse ao entrevistado foi um “contratado”, logo em seguida dispensou todas as outras inscrições para a entrevista.

E foi aí que começou o inferno particular de Berna.

Era mais um dia normal no PROJAC da Globo, ele estava entrando na empresa para ver o que ocorreu com os contratados que deixou na mão de Elizabeth. Foi uma cena muito, muito clichê. Um café que recebeu de uma estagiária que estava no palmo do CEO de repente parara no chão, junto com alguns papéis. E uma camiseta molhada. Não era dele, mas quando ele se virou para pessoa…

⎯ A-ahn, me desculpe, senho… hã?

Era Kaito, seu ex-vizinho.

Ele se lembrava muito bem do garoto. Até porque, quem esquece sua primeira paixão? Todos os dias ele via o maldito da janela de casa. Seu coração batia rápido para um cacete, de verdade. E aí, quando Berna finalmente criou coragem para chamá-lo e criar uma intimidade mais “peculiar”, ele se deparava com… Kaito, no portão de casa beijando outro rapaz. Ele saiu correndo.

⎯ Mmh, tudo bem… Hã?! B-Berna? ⎯ Kaito se surpreendera, mas logo mudava sua expressão de assustado para uma face mais dócil ⎯ Faz… muito tempo! Nem sabia que ‘cê trabalhava aqui! ⎯ Parecia até que o dançarino tinha esquecido que estava molhado de café. Quente.

O CEO realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele só coçou a nuca e ficou paralisado. E aí, quando finalmente abriu a boca, uma voz feminina apareceu.

⎯ Ei, Rabetinha! ‘Tá tudo bem?! Alguém derrubou café em voc… oh ⎯ de súbito, Elizabeth parou o que dizia ao ver o CEO encarando o garoto de maneira… estranha ⎯ Ora só, o CEO por aqui! Você deveria arrumar uma nova camiseta para o Kaito, já que a culpa é sua. Aliás, o que faz nesse setor? Não deveria estar, sei lá, cuidando da administração?

⎯ Elizabeth! Ah, ehn, desculpa. Eu… Q-quer dizer, Kaito, é, muito tempo…! ⎯ Ele estava claramente muito atordoado, e a apresentadora ergueu uma sobrancelha observando essa conversa toda ⎯ Olha só, deve ter algumas roupas no camarim, eu acho.

A mulher resolveu deixá-los só. Depois conversaria com ambos, como boa fofoqueira que era.

⎯ É por aqui, Kaito.

Os dois entraram no camarim, com Berna sinalizando para as roupas. Quando estava prestes a sair e – tentando – esquecer esse assunto sobre Kaito da cabeça, ele começa a tirar a camisa. Na frente de Berna.

Não era só a camiseta do dançarino que estava molhada. O empresário também estava salivando.

⎯ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Berna?

Ele congelou pela segunda vez, tentando disfarçar o olhar que anteriormente se direcionava ao abdômen de Kaito.

⎯ Nada em especial.

⎯ Como você virou CEO da 'fodenda Globo, falando nisso? A Elizabeth que te chamou de CEO. É verdade isso? ⎯ Agora sim, o dançarino estava vestido.

⎯ Ah, muita coisa aconteceu depois… é, que eu ‘tava na ‘facul. Acabei descobrindo que meu pai- Elizabeth entrara no camarim, atrapalhando a conversa dos “pombinhos”.

⎯ Rabetinha, o programa começa em 5 minutos. ‘Tá tudo bem por aqui? E, você, Berna… fala logo o que você quer, inferno!

Kaito sinalizou com a cabeça, saindo do local e direcionando os olhos ao Berna, como se dissesse por telepatia “conversamos depois”. Elizabeth fez a mesma coisa, mas um pouco mais furiosa.

De frente com Elizabeth começaria daqui 5 minutos. E havia muita coisa para explicar.

Aparentemente, Berna começaria a frequentar muito mais o programa de Elizabeth.


End file.
